


Mythic Vets Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: What if all the Dinosaurs weren't extinct? What if there were creatures beyond anyone's imagination? What if all the mythical creatures really existed but not the way we expected? And what if there were people that were the guardians of extinction both there's...and ours? rated Mature for sex, harems/group dating, and mentions of rape.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is James David Parker. And I am what some people call a Mythic Vet. What is a Mythic Vet? You ask. You haven't heard of us? Well, I'm not surprised. We are an elite group of people that are the guardians of extinction. And what do I mean by that? You ask. Well, you and three very beautiful women are about to find out. The three women were out on a nature walk, walking around a forest smiling at the birds and animals that they saw as they walked.

"I can't believe we haven't done this before." Billie Santomauro said to her two best friends, Skylar Cheng, and Kimberly Montenegro or Kim to her friends. They were an eclectic group of friends the only thing that they had in common was that they were all the firstborn in America for each of there families. Billie was blonde whose parents were born in Italy and immigrated to the US, Skylar's parents met while her mother, who was born in the US, met her father on a vacation to China and fell in love and got married and lastly, Kim, her parents were Puerto Rican and came to the US for a better life.

"You're right this is sooo beautiful," Skylar said smiling at her best friend. That's when they heard a cracking noise they turned to face what they thought would be another cute little deer. But what they were faced with was nothing they could have expected. There was a monster in front of the girls. It had the head of a lion body of a gorilla and the tail of a snake complete with a head on the end of its tail.

The girls shrieked with fright. But before the monster could take a step towards them they heard a yell from someone rushing to them. "Whoa, big fella," I said dashing in front of them. "It's okay, it's going to be okay just stay behind me. And whatever you do don't jump my bones just yet." I said to them over my shoulder. This made them wonder what I was talking about. "Okay big guy I think you are overdue for a milking," I said to it.

It lashed out at me trying to get the noisy little thing in the way of it getting its next meal. I ducked under it then lunged forwards grabbing the snake tail head. As I did this I brought a venom collecting cup out and started milking the snake tail head of its venom. With each drop that hit the bottom of the cup, the monster became more and more docile. Until it was like a kitten that had been very bad and didn't want to get in trouble with big puppy dog eyes to match. Clearly, it wanted our forgiveness for attacking the four of us.

"Okay, now you three can do whatever you want to me," I said turning around to them. "I would like to thank you for whatever you did to calm that thing down, but why do you keep acting like we are going to throw ourselves at your feet?" Kim asked as she helped her two best friends back to their feet too. Each looking skeptically at the monster as it looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Wait you don't want to have sex with me?" I asked looking a little shocked. "No of course not," Billie said cautiously staring at the monster. "Okay then could you three come with me?" I asked them trying not to scare them into thinking that I was some kind of pervert. "We don't want to have sex with you okay," Skylar said a little nervously. _Good job David, good job._ I thought to myself. "No, we need to do some tests on you three. Come on Popo." I said holding out my hand and the monster grabbed it happily.

"Popo?" they all asked shocked. "Yes: Popo. This is a species of Chimera known as the Grappo. And yes Chimera really exists. Grappo are very friendly and many people in my line of work have taken them in as pets. Just as I am going to do with this loveable big guy; and he needs a name so Popo." I said scratching him behind the ear with my other hand and he purred like a kitten.

"But he just attacked us," Kim said looking at me with shock in her eyes. "That was because of the tail brain. As you can see the Grappo is a combination of a lion, gorilla, and snake. The snake portion has a small brain called the 'tail brain'. And it can produce a very violent and dangerous poison, and when it builds up when it hasn't been milked it swells up in it's the snake tail head and around the tail brain. This causes them to go berserk. And attack and sometimes eat anyone that comes into contact with them. And once there are milked they feel so sorry that some even refuse to eat ever again and they will themselves to death." I said looking at Popo.

"Is it going to be alright?" Billie asked looking a little kinder towards "Popo" now. And the others looked the same, Skylar even looking a little worried. "Yes, he will be fine. We only had reports of this guy attacking some hikers like you. They all managed to get away with only scratches. But for a while, he is going to try and make it up to all three of you for his behavior until he knows that you have forgiven him. Like when I asked for his hand. He knew that I wouldn't ask for that unless I had forgiven him. That was why he was so happy when he took my hand. I had forgiven him." I said smiling at Popo.

"Now if you'll please follow me we still have to run those tests," I said. And the five of us started walking to a truck that I had parked nearby. It was big enough for all of us and Grappo to fit in the back. As I buckled Popo into a specially designed safety harness, Billie, Kim, and Skylar started scratching Popo behind both ears. There were no seats for the four of us so the girls stayed near Popo playfully petting him or scratching him as I watched them with a smile on my face. As we started to move I couldn't tell who was enjoying it more Popo or the girls because they all started to ooh and ah.

* * *

We came to this facility that was hidden in the outskirts of the city. Even if someone in the city were to come walking by they wouldn't even know what was on the inside. And everything inside was strange and new to the girls. They saw charts that showed the migrations of animals they had never even heard before. They also saw strange animals in cages as they were being looked at by several doctors for injuries that they had sustained in some fight. Those animals looked like they belong on some other planet and not on Earth. They even saw live feeds of several cave systems somewhere. And what they saw in those cave systems were living dinosaurs.

They were looking around them as a Japanese woman approached us as I unloaded Popo from the truck. "Um, excuse me do you know where I can find the Unicorn Sibling?" she asked me. I looked at her shocked for the second time today. "What's a Unicorn Sibling?" Billie asked looking at her. "I'll explain that later. But for now, you need to follow me." I said to her. "Why?" she asked confused. "Because I'm the Unicorn Sibling," I said to her with a smile. "That's not possible," she said looking at me confused to why I would be lying about that. "What are you two talking about?" Skylar asked looking at us as the check-in attendant came to check in Popo.

Then the check-in attendant tackled me. "Make me cum. MAKE ME CUM!" she moaned as she kissed me as she started to tear off my clothes. "Oh my god you are," she said as I started to fuck this random girl that had come to check in Popo. Popo looked on amused and confused by these events. "Why is she throwing herself at him like this?" Kim asked the room at large as she watched the two of us fuck like rabbits. But she did notice that while the girl looked like she was in heaven right now I looked conflicted. She could tell that like any guy I was enjoying the experience of making love to a woman but I didn't love it. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Wait you didn't do this either?" she asked. She knew more about what being a Unicorn Sibling meant then these three did. But she had never heard of even one woman reacting like the way that all four of them had in just a matter of a few hours, or should I say not reacting like the girl that I was fucking right now. "No of course not," Billie said to her over the moans of the check-in attendant as I fucked her senseless.

"Just cum already bitch!" I yelled getting annoyed with the girl for making me fuck her for this long. "Yes call me a bitch! I am a bitch! I'm your bitch!" she yelled through her constant moans. "Well I think he should be the one to tell you about all of this." this guy said as he came up to the six of us. He was drawn here by the girls' moans and once he saw what was happening he smiled at himself for forgetting who the check-in attendant was going to be when I had come in. "Give me a second Bill." I groaned as I plowed into the girl again. And at that moment she let out a high pitched moan/yell as she came and collapsed unconscious. "You didn't have to finish on my account." he joked as I got up already knowing that I wouldn't be able to put my clothes back on.

"You're a funny man. Two things, why was there a female check-in attendant that I hadn't meet before checking in my Grappo?" I asked taking the clothes that someone had went to get while I was fucking the girl. "I forgot that she hadn't met you before sorry man," he said looking at me. "And why was there a female phoenix assigned to me?" I asked. "Don't know. We'll look into that as they go through the tests. Because none of these four women wanted to do exactly what Alicia here did am I right?" he asked.

"You're right. And we both know what that means." I said. "But we have to dot our I's and cross our T's. Go I'll handle the check-in of your Grappo and congratulation," he said to me. "Thanks his name is Popo. Come with me girls." I said leading the girls away from the girl that was lying unconscious on the ground with Popo looking at the girl like she was a toy that I had just played with that was out of batteries. "Sampson come and pick up Alicia, and someone get another check-in attendant. Come with me Popo," he said taking the Grappos' hand and leading him away from the mess too.

* * *

"The tests are back," I said to them entering the same room that they were in. "Now are you going to tell us what is going on?" Billie asked. "Like the Chimera earlier, there are creatures all over the planet that people think are extinct. That people think are alien-like just like those in the cages that you passed earlier. There are also creatures that people haven't even discovered yet because they're dangerous or because they're not looking. And of course, there are mythological beasts as well too.

"That is where this organization comes in. We are the Mythic Vets. We are the guardians of extinction. Both ours and there's. That is why I was out there today. Milking the venom of Popo, the Grappo that I brought in." I said for the girl who didn't know this. "What are your names?" I asked them. "Billie Santomauro," Billie said. "Skylar Cheng," Skylar said. "Kimberly Montenegro or Kim," Kim said. "Yuguchi Rai." the Japanese woman that we met in the lobby said with a smile.

"My name is James David Parker. And Rai here belongs to a special group of mammals called Magimals. Show them, please." I said to her. She stood up and with a flash of fire became a phoenix. "What the-" Skylar asked as Rai changed back into her human form. "By the way, I need to do my job before we go any farther," she said as she stood up and came over to me and took my hand and shed a single tear that landed on my hand and then I started to sparkle. "Thank you. She just healed me from any diseases that I might have gotten from that woman downstairs." I said to them with a smile as she sat back down.

"As you saw she is a phoenix. The Phoenix, merpeople, dragon, centaurs, sphinx and even the Pegasus have such transformations. You may have even seen them walking around cities all over the world but unaware that you were actually looking at mythological creatures." I said with a smile. "This is because they at one point in their evolutions felt the need to be closer to humanity. But it cost them the ability to have children by themselves. So unbeknownst to humanity we have been 'helping' their reproduction process. But the thing that you must keep in mind is that the humans were willing participants. Even if their significant others don't know about their transformations they wanted to have sex with them willingly.

"I bring that up because of the unicorns. Unicorns are Magimals, but they don't have a human form. And...they reproduce by rape." I said to them. "Unicorns rape people?" Skylar asked shocked. She thought back to when she was a little girl she loved unicorns but now she was in shock. Not only were they real but they rape people too. "Yes. Unicorns are only born male. Though I say male by appendage, not by gender. They actually place a fully fertilized egg into their victims which will burst free a few days later as a baby unicorn. It's not a pretty sight to see a man after a unicorn birth." Rai said thinking about the photos that she had seen of that very thing.

"That is true. They rape both men and women that come across them on the night of the full moon. Because their horns produce a radiation called Unicorn Radiation. And it is strongest when the light of the full moon hits the horn. This radiation affects the human brain to a point where they would want to have sex with the Unicorn. Man or woman. Straight or gay. And as Rai said it is not a pretty sight after a man gives birth to a unicorn. It goes without saying but he won't survive the birth, and only 10% of women will survive it." I said looking at the girls.

The girls were even more shocked then they were a few seconds before but I wasn't done yet. "The ones that do survive become sex addicts. Only concerned with cumming, as much or as hard as possible." I said. The girls looked disgusted with themselves for ever thinking that unicorns were cute after hearing this.

"Only 2% of the 10% that survived can have more children. A lot of them have up to five to six children each having a different father. The firstborn after their unicorn sibling becomes known as just that the Unicorn Sibling. And that child will have the same radiation coming off them...coming off me. I'm a male unicorn sibling so I will attract any woman that I meet for the first time. The same is true for a female Unicorn Sibling but she would attract men. This is because we have actual genders, unlike the unicorns that were born before us." I said to them.

Kim thought back to when she saw me fucking the check-in attendant. She remembered the look of confliction in my eyes. And then it hit her I may have had sex with every woman that I have ever met but I have never truly made love with anyone before. She thought how lonely I must feel and she wanted to just hold me until I felt like I was loved. "That's why the check-in attendant downstairs wanted to have sex with you the moment that she saw you," Billie said everything clicking with her too. "And why you thought that we would want to have sex with you the moment that we saw you," Skylar said looking at me. "And that's what bothers me. Why didn't it work on us?" Rai asked looking at me.

"Because...you four are my true loves," I said. " _ **What?!**_ " they all asked at once. "A few years ago a Unicorn Sibling found a woman that he couldn't turn on. She was born a woman so she should have thrown herself at his feet begging to have sex with him. But she didn't. That's when they started running some tests and discovered that true loves actually exists. And that we can prove that scientifically." I said to them. "Then why not tell people about it?" Kim asked looking at me.

"Like I said before Mythic Vets are the guardians of extinction. Both there's and _**ours**_. If humanity were to discover that we can prove that true love exists scientifically some people may stop looking for love and start looking for true love. And it's hard to find true love. Every one of us hopes that we find it in the end but you don't know. And fewer and fewer babies will be born every year. And as for the Magimals that could spell the extinction for their races. There so few of them as is, so we have been sitting on this secret." I said to them.

"But what if someone else stumbles onto this?" Rai asked. "There is an entire division for that. Keeping everything that could spell extinction for one species or another secret. Like the dinosaurs that you saw on the screens downstairs. There are only twenty to thirty thousand in cave systems under Utah. They would be the ultimate game pray for hunters. And we don't want to drop the ball as we did with the dodos. Are bad sorry." I said with a silly face. The girls smiled at that.

"Do you know how true loves work?" Skylar asked. "Yes after some research. We don't know all of the details but we do know the basics. Around ten to eleven years before and after you were born and within a certain distance of the place you are born is born your true love. The radiation coming off of Unicorn Siblings muddle with it a bit. I could have a true love that is ninety years old or is being born right now at this second. And the number being several as opposed to just having one. He found four, I found four, so that could be the max number that we can have but there also could be more out there for the both of us." I said to them.

"So where do we go from here?" Kim asked looking at me. "That's a tricky question," I said looking at the girls. "How so?" Skylar asked. "Well in my case besides Magimals which includes my phoenix partner who should have been a man by the way," I said with a smile towards Rai who smirked back. "Mythic Vets can't tell anyone about their jobs. Except for their husbands and wives. You saw the Grappo and I had to bring you in for those tests because you didn't react to me. So that kind of forced my hand here. So I don't know what we should do here." I said to them. After that, we just sat there and talked.

* * *

"And then he jumped five feet in the air," I said and everyone was laughing even me. "And everybody else?" Kim asked through her own laughter. "Was laughing as he was trying to figure out what it was he bumped into," I said to everyone as they all started to laugh their asses off. "I miss him and mom," I said sadly thinking back to people that raised me. "They were a big part of your life weren't they?" Rai asked looking at me. "Yes, they were. My biological mom wasn't a mom. And God only knows who my father is." I said looking at them.

"So I got to know what do you think of me so far?" I said to them with a smile. "I guess I could do worse for a true love," Billie said with a smile. "I know I can do worse." Kim joked. "Maybe this isn't so bad," Skylar said. "I didn't think I would be so happy about a mix-up in paperwork," Rai said smiling at me. "I still can't believe that you were sent because someone marked me down as a woman," I said with a little laugh. "Well, you are very feminine." Kim joked with a smile.

"Really is that how it's going to be huh?" I said getting up and starting to tickle her. She fell to the ground laughing and rolling around on the ground. I then pinned her to the ground. I was smiling down at her and she was smiling back at me. I then leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was our first kiss and it was so sweet. She started kissing me back as the other girls stared at the two of us. "Let's see if that unicorn power of yours makes you a better lover," Kim said as we broke our kiss for air.

"I think this would be better if we continued this at my place," Billie said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm in," Skylar said kissing my other cheek. "Me too," Rai said giving me a kiss on the mouth. I took a deep breath as Kim and I stood up I couldn't believe the turn of events of today. "I have fucked so many women in my life. But I have never been more excited about making love in my whole life." I said to all four of them with a smile. As we headed out for Billie's place to make love for the first, second and third times.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night we knew that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. So we thought why wait. The four of them moved in with me not that long after. And we started making plans to have the Unicorn Marriage Ceremony. It is a ceremony that only Unicorn Siblings can have. For centuries male Unicorn Siblings would turn on women in a time that they would have to get married to make love according to society at the time. Plus sometimes the girl that they would make love to would get pregnant and they would have to marry that girl too. For the most part, this is where polygamy comes from, a Unicorn Sibling that had to marry more than one girl. And back in the day female Unicorn Siblings would be call whores and branded with a scarlet letter.

This ceremony was devised by several groups that understood what was really happening to these girls and guys affected by our radiation. And while no government truly knows about this part of the world that they live in, there is special paperwork that we can present if someone asks too many questions about the people in these marriages that can get them out of trouble if that were to ever happen.

We were planning on how their female family members were going to come to see them getting married. They didn't want them to have to watch it by closed circuit TV. So the only thing that we could do was if I meet them before the wedding and let the radiation work on them and I would make love to them then explain about myself without telling them certain aspects about my job or how I could afford to live where I lived and keeping as much of the other creatures that they weren't supposed to know about secret.

"I still can't believe that you live here," Rai said with a smile looking out the kitchen window looking out on several acres of land that I had owned with the mountains ascending to the heavens in the background. I lived in a twelve bedroom fifteen bathroom mansion that sat on seven hundred square acres of land with trees rocks and a small portion of the mountain for Popo to run around and play. "I think you mean that we live here my love," I said kissing her cheek. "That part still hasn't sunk in yet," she said smiling as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't give her all the love," Skylar said coming up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist kissing my cheek. "This is the best sandwich ever." I joked. They shook their heads with smirks on their faces as we broke apart. "How _can_ you afford this?" Kim asked looking at me. "Several ways actually," I said to them. "Are you going to tell us?" Billie asked eating some of her breakfast.

"There's my job. Per usual I get paid about three million a year. And if something big happens like wars between Magimals or specialty conflicts that could go up to anywhere around ten million for the year. And then there's the fact that you can't control where these animals go when they're hurt or wounded. Or when a stupid human stumbles into a den of dangerous creatures. A lot of the time they're women who are rich or married rich. And they can't afford the money machine to stop so they bribe me for my silence. And I can't tell them about me being a Unicorn Sibling and the memory modifying species called the Mind Rats won't erase me or what we did. Because they only work on erasing the animals like themselves or a Mythic Vet talking about these animals that they're not supposed to know about." I said.

They all looked at me amused by that. "Well, then how much does the gigolo make?" Skylar asked putting her arms around me again with a smile on her face. "Anywhere from ten thousand dollars a pop to...one million dollars," I said doing a Dr. Evil impersonation. This caused them to smile. "I guess it pays to have a true love that is a chick magnet," Rai said with a smile.

"That's nothing once a girl tried to pay me three million," I said to them. " _Three million?_ " Kim asked shocked. "Yeah 1.5 million to shut me up. And 1.5 million to come back the next week when her husband was going to be gone for the entire week." I said to them. Billie laughed out loud at that. "I know I thought it was funny too," I said laughing myself. "What did you do?" Skylar asked with a smile. "I politely took the 1.5 million to shut me up and told her that I was going to be out of town for a while and didn't know when I was going to be back. And that was the end for the other 1.5 million." I said with a smile as the girls started to giggle. But I noticed Rai wasn't smiling anymore. "What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"This has been bothering me for a while," Rai said with a serious look. "Baby you know I can't control it," I said going up to her thinking that it was all this talk about me having sex with other women. "I know and it's not about that. Though...it also kind of is," she said looking at me. "What's wrong honey?" I asked taking her into my arms. "What if what happened with us happens with a member of our family?" she asked looking at me. She had been hiding that one fear from all of us but all this talk brought that up to the surface.

"More than likely they won't. But if they do we will deal with that together. Because all of you are my family from now until the end of time. And one day this mansion will be filled with the pitter patter of little feet...and bursts of flames. I really got to start checking the smoke detectors around here." I joked looking around me. She smiled and playfully punched me in the arm before she kissed me.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome," I said to the groups of family members as they all drove up my incredibly long driveway. "I wasn't sure if this was the right way." Mr. Cheng Skylar's father said with a smile. "I couldn't find this road on the map," he said as he got out of the car with Skylar's mother who I had met a few days before. "That's because that isn't a road dad," Skylar said with a smile. "It's a mile long." her mother said with a look of bewilderment. "I own seven hundred square acres and the house is sitting on the back end sooo mile long driveway," I said with a smile.

I had already met every woman that they wanted at the wedding. We explained to them and for their husbands why this had to happen for them to be there for their daughters, sisters, friends, etc. etc. They took it very well too. Some of the guys punched me and some of the girls slapped me. But once the girls calmed them down they said that they were more than happy to be there when I married the girls.

In fact, the wedding was only two days away now and they were all coming to stay at the house where we were going to hold the wedding. I had met all their relatives away from the house so this was the first time they were getting to see it. "How can you afford this?" Mrs. Mendez asked me with an amazed look on her face. "Let's just say that _both_ of my jobs pay well," I said as I shared a smile with the girls.

That was when my expression changed. "He had to pick today," I said to myself more than anyone else. "Uh, guys?" Skylar said looking up to what I was looking at. "I know I'm going to have to get used to these types of sentences. But my mind is freaking out right now." Skylar said as everyone but the girls looked at her. The girls all looked at the same spot as me. "What's that?" Mr. Santomauro asked her. "There's a dragon flying straight for the backyard," Skylar said looking at the family gathered together.

"Yeah right." Skylar's brother said with a smile that said that he wasn't going to fall for it. "No, she's right look," I said pointing to the dragon that was flying towards us. Everyone looked up in shock to see the dragon making its final approach then they were even more shocked when I yelled out to it. "Clayton! You better not destroy any of those flower arrangements it took us hours to get those right!" I yelled up to him. "I see that they look nice." the dragon yelled back in English which surprised all but the girls and I as he started to hover overhead. "Thank you!" Billie yelled up to him. "Sorry to make you walk my old friend but land a ways away," I yelled up to him. "Got it," he yelled down to us.

As the dragon made his landing in a clump of trees just out of sight you could tell who we had told about the Unicorn Sibling thing and who had no idea that the world that they lived in was much bigger than they thought by the looks on their faces. The ones that knew were shocked to see a dragon landing but they weren't surprised that dragons actually exist, while the ones that didn't know were just plain shocked. We tried to explain as quickly as we could as a man came walking up the driveway.

"Hello, Clayton my friend," I said coming up to him. "Wait wasn't Clayton the name of the dragon?" Skylar's brother asked. "And that's me, young man," Clayton said with a smile. "Dragons' are Magimals. Just like Rai and her..." I said as both she and her father turned into phoenixes. "Her _father_. I was trying to figure out which one of the two of you was the Phoenix." I said with a smile.

"And this means that we have a human form which helps us when it's time for us to have children," Clayton said with a smile looking at the look of shock on their faces. "And no you can't tell anybody," Skylar said swatting at her brother who looked like he wanted to take a picture of the father-daughter phoenixes as they turned back into humans.

"Hello, my old friend," Clayton said with a smile. "Clayton it is always good to see you when it has nothing to do the Sphinx/Centaur War starting up again? I ask hopefully." I said with a silly look on my face. "It has nothing to with the either of them," he said with a smile. "Sphinx/Centaur War?" Mr. Cheng asked.

"In 2005 a Sphinx stumped a Centaur with a riddle. And Centaurs are nice when you meet them but they think they're the smartest living things on the planet. SO they went to war over it. We banded together with the phoenixes and the dragons to contain the war so that normal people like you didn't find out about the war or us." I said to him with a smile. "Wait where you stationed with the 309th?" Yuguchi-san asked. "Yeah, how did you...you're the phoenix that got drunk off his ass and started singing the songs from Moulin Rouge," I said realizing who he was.

"Yeah, I haven't touched a drop since that night," he said with a smile. "I have got to say this man. I was a rookie fresh out of the academy. And I was scared out of my mind. Then I heard some drunken ass fool singing songs, it was the first laugh that I had in a long time. I don't know if I would have been able to get through the war if it wasn't for that drunk. I wanted to thank him for that." I said with a smile. "You can thank me by always being there for my daughter," he said with a smile. "You got it, sir," I said with a smile as Rai gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Your job sounds dangerous." Mrs. Cheng said. "It is ma'am. It's what brought us together though." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Clayton?" I asked him with a smile. "I heard that you were going to get married. So I wanted to meet the lovely ladies," he said with a smile looking at the girls. "Clayton I'd like you to meet Yuguchi Rai, Billie Santomauro, Skylar Cheng, and Kim Montenegro. Now, why did you really come here?" I asked with a knowing smile. He sighed. "I'm friends with the other Unicorn Sibling that this has happened to," he said.

"Okay, what does this have to do with why you're here?" I asked looking at him. "I let it slip to my daughter about the true love thing. And she found out that a Magimal could be your true love," he said telling me. "Okay, ladies would you like a matching coat, purse, belt or gloves to go with your new _**DRAGON SKIN**_ boots?" I asked the girls directing the last bit to Clayton. "I'm sorry," he said looking at me.

"This the little girl that was seven during the war?" I asked. "Yeah. She has always had a crush on you from all the stories that I told her about the war. I even gave her that picture that we took together after the Battle of Salt Lake." he said. "Wait Salt Lake City Utah was bombed during that time." Mr. Mendez said. "Yeah that wasn't terrorists it was a battle of the Sphinx/Centaur War. And Clayton, your daughter wants to meet me doesn't she." I said to Clayton. "Yeah, I brought her with me. We actually drove here I left her about two miles back and flew the rest of the way. She is going to start driving up your driveway when I call her," he said.

I sighed. "Give me five minutes. And have her meet me in the guest house five hundred yards that way." I said pointing it out. "I saw it when I was flying overhead. I'll go tell her," he said as he started to head off to call his daughter. "What does he mean the 'true love thing'?" Yuguchi-san asked.

"Some of you know what I am and what that means. But what we didn't tell you is that what happened with all of you didn't happen with these four. And that's because these four are my true loves. And if Claytons' daughter has her way I'm really going to have to check the smoke detectors in the mansion." I joked as I started heading for the guest house.

* * *

I was waiting in the guest house when I heard the car drive up to the house. "Uh, where are you?" she asked as she entered the house with a smile. Kukiko was about twenty years old but thankfully for my sack, she took after her Japanese mother and was very beautiful. "I'm in the bedroom," I said through the door. She went rushing to the door and tries to open it but it was locked.

"I thought that you were going to let me meet you?" she asked through the door. "I am Yuka. But for the first time in a long while I have someone that knows what they could be facing. And for the first time since I meet my fiancés that someone knows what could happen if she _doesn't_ react like everyone else. So I have a few things to say before I unlock this door." I said to her. "What's that?" she asked.

"First and foremost Kukiko the only reason I am doing this is that your father Clayton is a friend," I said. She looked at the door wondering where I was going with this. "For you, this is a chance to get the one thing that you have been wanting since you were little. But for me, if you react the same way as every other woman that I have ever met it means that I would have had meaningless sex with a woman just two days before my wedding." I said to her through the door. She was shocked that I would be talking like this she always assumed that I had enjoyed everything that happened.

"Ever since I went through puberty I have had sex with every woman that I have ever met. I joke about it with the girls sometimes but it has always bothered me. Sex should be between people that love each other. Whether that's a man and a woman, a man and another man, a woman and another woman or a group of people." I said. She looked unsure of what I was going to do. "But...now I have met my true loves. I know that I can find love and be in love. And I want every woman I meet to find that too. If it is with me or someone else. Before I unlock this door I want you to promise me that no matter the outcome you will be alright with it." I said.

"You're right. I have been thinking about this. Dreaming about this for so long. I might be a child chasing after an unattainable dream. But I'll chase it until I know that it will _**NEVER**_ come true. If I fail here today, I'll probably try again. But I also won't ignore the looks that the guys at my dance class have been giving me either. So the only answer I can give you is yes...eventually." she said with a smile. "I guess that will have to do," I said with a little laugh as I unlocked the door for her to come in and face her future.


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are," Billie said as I walked back into the house. Everyone was waiting for me and Kukiko to find out if she had a reaction or not. Well except for there families they told them to enjoy some of the features of the house; like the game room, pool or library which they had shown them while I was meeting Kukiko. "Where's my daughter?" Clayton asked.

"Well, she's a little upset," I said. "So she was affected by the radiation," Clayton said looking both relieved and upset. Relieved that he didn't have to give his daughter away yet. And upset knowing that his friend had just slept with his little girl. "She's actually upset with you...my office and me," I said looking at him. "What did I do?" he asked.

"I locked myself in the bedroom so that I could get a few things off my chest before she did whatever she did when she met me. When I unlocked the door she entered the room and she got very excited." I said looking at everyone. "Because she was affected by the radiation?" Billie asked. "No, because she _**WASN'T**_ ," I said with a smile. "You mean she is another true love?" Rai asked with a smile. She was afraid that one of her family was going to react like this but somehow finding a random girl that did was amusing.

"Yes, she is. But when I told her that the four of you went through a test to verify that you were my true loves she wanted to go through it too. But then when I called it in we found out that the guy that does the tests is going to take a couple hours to get there and the tests take about three hours to perform. So she is going to have to wait around for a while at the office. So she's mad at me for taking the job and she's mad at the office for not having that guy come into the office every day and not just whenever one of us called it in." I said with a smile.

"And what did her father do?" Kim asked looking at me. "I told her that she couldn't bring her mother's wedding dress here," he said thinking about the one thing that he didn't want to happen, but it had. "Her mother died a few years ago. And she wants to get married in the dress she wore to her wedding for her own wedding. When she found out that I was about to get married and that my true love could be a Magimal she wanted to be prepared if she was my true love. But her father who didn't want her to be my true love told her that she couldn't bring it.

"So she's mad at you. And I was told to tell you that if you don't have the dress here by the time she gets back you might actually be turned into boots." I said looking at him. "You actually sound scared," he said with a smile despite himself. "I have fought in three wars, taken on a Grappo that had eaten an entire campsite of people because he hadn't been milked in over a month and had to have an uncomfortable talk with the husband of the woman that I had just slept with and he looked like he could pop a normal person like a pimple. And I think I shit my pants when she turned on me." I joked. Everyone laughed a little.

"Actually I'm just trying to lighten the mood here, my friend. She told me to tell you that she wants the dress here, but she understood why you didn't want her to bring it. I know you didn't want this. But now that it's happened...I want her to be my wife. And you more then most now she wants me to be her husband. But you have been my friend for so long and you saved my life a couple of times. You know that I will take care of your daughter; I just want your approval man. And if you don't give it I don't know what I'm going to do." I said to my longtime friend. "You're right I do know that you will take care of my daughter. And if she was going to get married to someone at twenty I am glad that it's you. I just wanted a few more years with her as my little girl." Clayton said with a sad smile.

"She will always be your little girl," Skylar said to him. "But she won't need me as much," he said looking at her. "Yes, she will. I get on everyone's nerves. She will probably be spending one weekend a month with you because I annoyed her." I joked. He laughed at that. "I've known you long enough to know that you are right," he said with a smile and the girls started to giggle.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me here," Kukiko said to the other four girls as they hurried to fit the wedding dress she wanted to wear for the wedding. We managed to postpone it for a couple days so that we could get her dress ready without causing to much hassle for our other guests. Thankfully she didn't have any woman that she wanted to be there other than her mother but she couldn't be here for this day.

"Of course we will help you, sweetie. You are going to be his fifth wife after all." Skylar said with a smile as she helped her young soon to be sister wife get fitted into her wedding dress. "But don't you four have to get ready yourselves? Or want to spend time with your families that are here?" Kukiko asked them. "We already did all of this for our dresses. And the truth is we are a family now too." Billie said smiling at her. "And we will do whatever we can to help our sister wife get ready for our wedding," Rai said with a smile. Kukiko was so happy that she was going to be joining four very cool, Allegiant, beautiful women as her sister wives. "I am grateful that you are going to be my sister wives," Kukiko said with a smile. "Truthfully so are we," Kim said with a smile looking up at Kukiko.

"I got to know how did you three feel when you found out about all of this?" Kukiko asked. "Finding out that creatures like the Phoenix and other creatures that we learned about in mythology actually exist in the real world was cool," Billie said pinning the hem of her dress up. "Even finding out that our true love was the same man was kind of fun," Kim said with a smile at Rai. "The thing that was hard to swallow was the facts about unicorns," Skylar said looking at Kukiko.

"I know what you mean. Growing up with that knowledge was hard. The other kids couldn't understand why I couldn't look at a unicorn...anything." Rai said looking at Skylar. "I actually got into a fight with another girl because I said that unicorns were evil creatures," Kukiko said looking at Rai. "I never thought they were evil. I just couldn't understand where in their ancestry did they go so wrong?" Rai said looking at Kukiko sadly. "Maybe from now on, we should just think about one thing," Skylar said looking at the two of them. "What's that?" Kukiko asked. "If it wasn't for the unicorn we might not be getting married to the man of our dreams," Skylar said with a smile. "True," Rai said with a smile.

* * *

I was standing at the altar waiting for my soon to be brides. I couldn't imagine what was going through the girl's heads right now. I never thought that this day would ever come. I always thought that I would be alone having meaningless sex for the rest of my life. Then I saw the girls and how good they looked. I couldn't believe my incredible luck at finding five of the most beautiful women on the planet to agree to marry a guy like me. Even Kukiko who had only two and a half days with the girls to get her dress ready but you couldn't tell by looking at her.

"We are gathered here today to join these women with this man in wedded bliss." the officiator said to our gathered family. "Everyone here knows that this isn't the normal wedding for reasons of this man's birth. He is, as everyone here knows, a Unicorn Sibling. He has told many of his friends that he never thought he would ever get to this day. And he told me before we got started here today that he couldn't imagine his life without these angels." he said with a smile.

"I had to do some last minute edits to what I was going to say today. And Kukiko I'm not complaining about this. I have known this man for many years and he has never been this happy about being with anyone as long as I've known him. And when he told me about you his face was almost glowing with joy." he said with a smile looking at her. And she smiled at him.

"The way this ceremony works is this. James David Parker, Skylar Cheng, Billie Santomauro, Kimberly Montenegro, Yuguchi Rai, and Kukiko Ievnioth. You will drink from the same cup. The liquid inside doesn't matter. What matters is that all six of you made whatever it was together. Just as the six of you will go through life from now on; together." he said as the girls and I poured out some orange flavored drink mix that you could buy from any grocery store.

It wasn't the flavor or how easy it was to make that made us chose it the day before. It was the fact that we each knew that we could laugh and be in love as we made it. We even had a little flavor war throwing some of the powder at each other laughing at how ridiculous we must have looked and kissing when we were done. That was the point after all. This was to show that no matter how the girl or guy reacted when they first met a Unicorn Sibling that they could be in love with him or her and that while they didn't have a normal beginning they could have a normal life together from that moment on.

I took a sip from the cup and passed it down after I swallowed until we had all drank from the cup. "Now do you have the rings?" he asked looking at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out five diamond rings each of the girls held out their hands as I slipped the rings on their ring fingers. The girls smiled at me as I did that. Skylar then was handed the ring from her best friend. And she smiled as the girls gathered together and awkwardly placed my ring on my finger laughing at themselves for not having practiced that before.

"Now I, by the power invested in me, hereby announce to the world you are married. You may kiss each bride," he said. I smiled at my wives and kissed each one softly and sweetly. "I am happy to introduce you all to Mr., Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., and Mrs. James David Parker," he said to everyone in attendance and everyone applauded and threw rose petals into the air around the six of us.

We smiled at each other as the rose petals fell around us. None of the six of us had been in love like we were in love with each other. As we smiled we looked at each other thinking about everything from the moment that we had met each other to the moment when we slipped the rings on each other's fingers. For Skylar, Billie, and Kim they had met when they were teens and learned about the fact that they were each the first born in the US and they became fast friends. But they never thought in their wildest dreams that they would all get married to the same man.

As for Rai and Kukiko, they didn't know each other for a long time like the others. But they did have the one thing that the other girls didn't they knew about this world and everything that was in it. Rai wanted to help people with her powers so when she was told that she was going to be assigned to a Unicorn Sibling she hated it. That was not what she wanted to do with her powers. But now she was so happy that she had gotten the assignment that she did.

And Kukiko had dreamed about this day for so long. When she was a little girl she had been told so many stories about me. And she fell in love with the man in those stories. She wanted me to be her husband but she believed that even if she had met me all she would be was another notch in my belt. That was until she heard that true loves wouldn't be affected by the Unicorn Sibling radiation. She hoped that she wouldn't be another notch in my belt and when she walked into that bedroom it was the happiest moment of her life.

And for all five of them when they finally found each other it was like they were sisters. They loved each other and wanted to see each other happy. Even with Kukiko that they had just met four days ago. They were now sister wives and they felt like they were always meant to be this. And I was so lost in my joy at having found love that I couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kukiko was humming as she chopped carrots in the kitchen for something special. "What's that song?" Skylar asked her sister wife. "Oh, it's a song that my mother sang to me when I was a little girl," Kukiko said with a smile. "Okay, I've got to know why are you so happy Little Bit?" Skylar asked Kukiko calling her a nickname that she had given her shortly after the wedding. "David and I are going on our first alone date. So I am making my mothers recipe for the best homemade chicken soup you could ever eat." Kukiko said with a smile.

"Don't come back with a bun in the oven," Skylar said with a smile. "Oh, we both know that we are all looking forward to the day that one of us would go up to him and say that they are carrying his child," Kukiko said with a smile. Skylar smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kukiko asked with a smile. "Just felt like it," Skylar said with a smile as she left Kukiko to make her homemade soup. As she hummed the song that her mother had taught her when she was little.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," I said looking at the ocean as we ate her mothers' soup. "That's why I picked this place," Kukiko said with a smile as we watched the waves crash into the beach. There was no one around and we had a wonderful time. "This is the best homemade soup I have ever had," I said with a smile. "Mom got this recipe from her mother. Who had gotten it from her mother. Who had gotten it from her mother." Kukiko said.

"I think I see a pattern there." I joked. "Yeah. And I hope to teach it to my daughter one day." Kukiko said with a smile. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "What if you have a son?" I asked with a smile. She smiled at me and patted me on the hand. "Then I'll just have to teach it to one of my step/sister wives daughters," she said with a smile. "You girls really do think of each other as sisters don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes and no," she said looking out at the sea with a smile. "What does that mean?" I asked looking at her. "Yes, we think of each other as sisters. When one of us needs a shoulder to lean on or needs someone to talk to. We are there for each other as any sister would be. But there are moments when we kind of get frisky." Kukiko said with a slight smile. "Does that mean that my wives get it on?" I asked with a smile. "Sometimes," she said with a smile.

"Details," I said with a comical smile. "I don't kiss and tell," she said with a smile and stuck her tongue out. I smiled at her but there was something that I knew that I should tell her and the others and it was about time that I did. And I had already made arrangements for this to happen I just had to tell them. "Kukiko," I said with a smile. "I hate to break up this moment but I have got to pee," Kukiko said getting up and rushing off to the ladies room. I smiled after her. "Man I love that woman," I said with a smile.

That was when I heard someone coming. I could just feel it, it was a woman. And sure enough, it was a woman. "Oh god I need you so bad," she said in a moan as she jumped me and tore off my clothes. "Just cum quickly," I said as I started to fuck her as fast as I could so that I would be finished by the time that Kukiko came back to me. But that didn't work out so well.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as Kukiko came back before I had finished. "I'm his wife," Kukiko said with a smile looking at the girl knowing that I couldn't possibly like her. "So you haven't told her sweetie?" she asked looking over her shoulder as she moaned. "Told me what skank?" Kukiko asked with a smile. "That it's all over between the two of you. Isn't that right baby?" she asked with a smile. "If you don't stop talking I'll pull out right now and you'll find out what life will be like if you don't cum for me bitch," I said looking at her seriously.

Not long after that, the girl came with a scream. Kukiko smiled at the girl as she got up and quickly ran away. Kukiko smiled as Rai came by with a change of clothes and her tear to heal me before we continued the date someplace where strange women wouldn't find me when I least expected it. Kukiko was smiling the whole time. "Why are you so happy?" I asked her with a laugh.

"I've never seen you with a woman other than the girls and I. And seeing the look on your face just now I realized how much you love us," Kukiko said with a smile and I gave her a kiss. "I love you," I said with a smile. "I love you too," Kukiko said with a smile. She smiled at me but there was something that she wanted to know about now that we were talking about it. "What would have happened to her if she didn't cum for you?" she asked.

"It's not pretty," I said to her with a sigh. "Come on. What would have happened?" Kukiko asked. "First she will never get over the radiation. She will live her life wanting sex from me and almost every person that she meets." I said looking at her. "And what else?" she asked looking at me. "Her mental state will slowly deteriorate and she will go insane," I said looking at her. "Wow. So for you to say that you would do that to someone intentionally?" Kukiko asked looking at me.

"She pissed me off when she tried to put a wedge between you and me," I said holding her hand. She kissed me. "Did I say that I loved you?" she asked with a smile. "You could say it more," I said with a smile. "I have another question. Does this radiation affect family members?" she asked. "Yours or mine?" I asked. "Yours," she said looking at me with a smile. "Are you asking if I will end up having sex with my own daughters?" I asked looking at her.

"Well yeah," she said looking at me. "As long as I am in there lives a lot before they go through puberty or before I went through puberty like with my own family they won't. That's why I was always there for them when they call." I said thinking about them. "Who?" she asked looking at me. I took a deep breath before I started talking.

"There is something that I probably should have done before now. But I was always too scared of what you girls would say. But I think that it is time that you meet them." I said looking at her. "Meet who?" Kukiko asked looking at me. "I'll fill all of you in two days before they arrive. Let us just enjoy our date, my beautiful wife." I said putting my arm around her shoulders as we smiled at the ocean.

* * *

"Okay, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Skylar asked. I had told the other girls that they were going to be meeting some people that day but I hadn't told them who yet. "Well I've been eavesdropping a lot lately and I've heard Kukiko and Skylar talking about how they were looking forward to one of you coming to me and telling me that they were pregnant. Rai talking with her mother on the phone about how she was not pregnant yet. And Billie and Kim talking about how things will be different if one of you become mothers." I said with a smile.

"But there is something I think that you should know," I said looking at them. "What's that?" Skylar asked. "You already are mothers." a male voice said as he walked in. "Steve you're early," I said looking at a man about Kukiko's age as he came up to me and I gave him a hug. "Got done with the hospital early and headed over here," he said. "Who are you?" Billie asked. "His name is Steve Drummond. And he is my oldest son." I said looking at my wives. " _ **Your what?**_ " all the girls asked looking at the two of us. "His son," Steve said with a smile.

"You see when I was a kid I did produce the same radiation as I do now. But it didn't affect women around me. It effected myself. I would experience periods of times when I was nauseous, dizzy, I even had bad headaches. So when I was going to school I was always in the nurses' office. My parents didn't know about the whole Unicorn Sibling thing. As I said I was raised by my grandparents. So we didn't know that one day all of that would stop but I would become a chick magnet.

"And one day I was in the nurses' office like always. I needed to sleep off another dizzy spell. Then I woke up I was feeling fine. But I felt something that I never felt before. It was the nurse she was the first woman affected by my radiation. And she got pregnant and had our son in prison." I said placing my hand on Steve's shoulder. "I was twelve so I couldn't take him in. She couldn't raise him and truthfully..." I said looking at him. "She didn't want to raise me," he said looking at the girls.

"So we put him up for adoption. He found a good home. And he's really smart. He graduated High School by the age of ten. He then went to Harvard Medical and graduated that by fifteen. He works at a hospital not far away." I said boasting about my sons' accomplishments with a smile. "But there was one thing that Dad did do. Once he found out that he was a Unicorn Sibling he was always there for me. My true Mom and Dad were understanding too. After Dad punched you for sleeping with his wife." Steve said with a smile.

"I felt bad that he was brought into this world not because his mother and I wanted him but because of this radiation. I always hated that my biological mother was never a mother. And finding out that his mother didn't really want to have sex with me hit me hard. So I was always there for him and the others." I said looking at my wives. "Others?" Kim asked smiling at me and my son. I hoped that meant that she was alright with all of this. "Yes others." two girls said as they walked into the room. They were about eleven years old and cute as a button. "Hello Luciana, Valentina," I said going up to them and hugging them kissing there foreheads.

"This is Luciana or Lucy Hall and her half-sister, Valentina Hall. These girls were born in Venezuela. About twelve years ago just after the Sphinx/Centaur War, there was an outbreak of Deathgleaners." I said to them. "What're Deathgleaners?" Steve asked. He had met his little sisters before but he had never heard the story of how they were conceived. "Deathgleaners are the source for all the legends of the vampires and el chupacabra. And because of the outbreak, the Mythic Vets were called in to thin the herd." I said with a smile.

"While there I saved their mothers. And nine months later...the stork dropped off our two little angels." I said with a smile. "We know where babies come from Daddy," Lucy said with a smile. "But thanks for trying," Valentina said with a smile and kissed my cheek. "Our Mothers thought that we were there now ex-husbands until we were four. When we got into an accident and we needed blood they not only found out that we were not there's but that we were actual sisters and not just really good friends." Luciana said to my wives.

"That's when Daddy came in with blood for us and became a part of our lives. We even decided to take his name." Valentina said smiling at their step-mothers. "And that is what cost their mothers their relationships with there husbands. Which causes some trouble between us from time to time." I said with a smile. "Is that why they weren't at our wedding?" Kukiko asked looking at me. "No, their mothers were alright with them coming. But then there was a little snafu with there passports. And then Steve who couldn't come because there was an emergency up North. And his medical skills were needed." I said with a smile.

"Then there is my five-year-old son Edwin Hall who had to attend a birthday party today. Apparently, cake beats meeting Step-Mothers." I said with a smile. "Sounds like Eddie," Steve said with a smile. "His mother couldn't make it to the wedding. And she doesn't trust me with my own son." I said with a smile. "Why is that Dad?" Steve asked. "I gave him candy a year ago. Suffice it say he was climbing the walls all afternoon after that." I said. "She's right to not trust you with him," Skylar said with a smile.

"Man. I make one mistake and I'm the bad guy," I said with a smile. Steve shuck his head and my daughters were smiling. "So you guys are already mothers...just step-mothers. Is that alright?" I asked. "Truth is we didn't see this coming," Kukiko said after a moment of them looking at each other. "But the truth is also that we should have seen this coming," Billie said with a smile. "And once we get to know all of your children. I think that we can learn to love being Step-Mothers." Kim said with a smile.

"So let's get to know our children shall we?" Rai said with a smile as we started a day of getting to know each other for my wives and children. "So you have four children?" Skylar asked with a smile as she watched my daughters play with there older brother. "As far as I know. With the number of girls that I have slept with, I can't keep track of all of them. So I might have even more than these. It's why I treasure the ones that I know about. And I can't wait for the six of us to have that together." I said looking at my wives with the sounds of my kids laughing in the background.


End file.
